


Breathtaking

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Lost Souls - Brite
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Ghost finally get their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

Ghost raised a finger to his lips.

Steve did not exactly know why they had ended up here, but he knew better than to question Ghost when he was in one of his moods. And thusly, here they had come, to a dry old house that smelt of damp and candlewax. He had the strange feeling of having intruded on an abandoned church. "Why are we here?" Maybe he was really trapped in the Lord of the Rings, and Gollum was leading him to Shelob's lair.

Shelob had better taste in decor than expected though, and if Gollum was this pretty he couldn't blame Frodo for following him rather than trusting Sam's instincts.

"It won't be a false dawn tonight. We should be fine."

Ghost had been tenser than usual of late, and it had started to seriously worry Steve. He thought by now they had both had time enough to learn to deal with the Nothing issue, if not exactly to get over it. He didn't want to consider the possibility that anything else could be damaging Ghost's health.

"Come on in."

"Are you sure this place is even safe?"

"Yes." Well, you couldn't argue with that. Not with the way Ghost said it, all calm and simple certainty. "Come."

Definitely intruding on sacred ground, mused Steve as he stepped through the path overgrown in wild garlic. _At least we're protected from vampires,_ he thought to himself sarcastically.

.

The house wasn't much better on the inside, cold with the night and overgrown by whatever vines and fungi and weeds had decided to make themselves at home. The candles lying around looked like they had been used not too long ago; it seemed Ghost hadn't taken them somewhere completely new.

"Can I borrow your lighter?" Ghost asked, the lighter half-out of Steve's pocket before the question was finished.

Steve folded his arms, watching Ghost at work. "Are you going to tell me why we're here?"

"You'll see in a moment," Ghost replied, still not answering the question. He had been avoiding it all evening, and it was starting to make Steve nervous.

.

Ghost flipped the lighter shut after a while, not lighting all the candles but seeming satisfied with the gentle glow he had left the room filled with. "Give me a moment," he ordered quietly, taking Steve's shoulders and pushing him back a few steps. "There. Now," he continued, taking Steve's face in his hands and brushing his thumbs over his friend's eyelids, urging them to close. "Close your eyes, you can't look for a moment."

"Ghost, this is kind of creepy -"

"Shh. I promise, it won't hurt."

"I know, but-"

Ghost ignored Steve's words, glancing around the room before closing his own eyes. "There. _There._ Can you sense it now?"

"No. Nothing."

"Really?" Ghost sounded surprised. "Open your eyes."

"Christ!" Steve exclaimed upon obeying Ghost's command, rather embarrassingly finding himself backing up into his friend in search of something to settle his nerves. "What the hell are those?"

Ghost opened his own eyes and smiled at the familiar creatures. To Steve, they looked like tufts of candyfloss being blown about in wind - were candyfloss light, the room actually windy, and had candyfloss ever been known to giggle. "Ghost?"

"Wisps, Steve," he replied, smiling at one that danced around his outstretched hand before it rejoined a few others that had settled around the burnt-out lightbulb.

"Are they dangerous?"

Ghost's laugh seemed to get echoed by the wisps. "If you upset one, it might give you frostbite."

"Very funny. How the Hell did they get here?"

"Because you believed." Ghost pointed down at the floor beneath them, and Steve realised the vines coming up between the cracks in the floorboard had not grown in any random pattern at all. Granted that Steve was no expert at witchcraft, but it was fairly bloody obvious that an arrangement of geometric shapes like this was about as likely to be a natural occurrence as traffic lights turning from red to green.

"Man, have you summoned something?"

"No. You did. I told you - you believed, so they came."

"Believed in what?" Steve pressed on, backing away from a wisp determined to try and investigate the contents of his sneakers. "I don't know what the Hell these are, and I'm a bloody atheist! I don't believe in anything!"

"You believe some things are real," Ghost reminded his friend, taking Steve's hand. "That is enough. I would show you more if I could, but finding ways to open your eyes is difficult." He brushed his thumb over Steve's hand, lingering longer than necessary and knowing it but daring to nonetheless. "You take too much pride in being blind."

"You take too much pride in being fucking cryptic. Jesus," Steve breathed. "What do these things do?"

"They look after the forest."

"Like ents?"

"Ents aren't real."

Steve stared, open-mouthed for a moment, before gesturing widely for the world to just go away for a moment while he regained his sanity. "Woah. Just - just time out for a moment. My brain hurts. What the hell is going on, Ghost?"

The pale-haired boy's face fell. "I thought - I thought you would like -"

"Yeah, well, I don't deal well with weird things, alright?" And Ghost's expression made Steve's gut twist. God, it wasn't fair that Ghost should be so alone in his world, but he was pretty sure the world couldn't support two Ghosts. "Man, I'm sorry -"

"It's alright," Ghost cut across. "It's fine."

"No it's not. I've been a shit all evening, and you deserve better."

Ghost touched his hand lightly to Steve's, still holding the lighter against his palm with his index finger. "It's fine," he repeated, sounding a little more convincing this time, but it was still hurt and Steve decided that if there was ever a time to put his neck on the line, this was it.

"Ghost, you're an amazing guy and I will never figure out what makes you hang out with me or what makes you love me, and I just think - I'm a right bastard to you sometimes, and I'm sorry for it, and -"

"Steve." Ghost sounded slightly bemused. "I think -"

"If I kiss you, will it make up for it?"

Ghost dropped the lighter, eyes wide with surprise. "Don't joke about this. Please, Steve, I can't -"

"No," Steve cut in before pressing his lips up against Ghost's, loving the gasp it brought from the pale-haired boy before he wrapped his arms around his friend. _No. No kidding yourself, Steve. This is your lover. This is the fucking love of your life, so get over it._

Ghost seemed not to mind being crushed, dark eyelashes closing as he gave into the kiss, lips soft and cool and unsearching because he had no need to search.

Steve pulled back and licked his lips. "Shit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -"

"Did you want to?"

"Yes," Steve replied at once, surprised Ghost even asked the question. Hell yes, he'd wanted to. And the answer seemed enough for Ghost, who wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, rested his hands in the small of his friend's back.

"Do you want more?" He asked softly, breath warm against Steve's shoulder and contrasting with the warmth of the room. Everything male and impatient in Steve leapt to attention with the question, and no matter what he could say to try and persuade himself otherwise, he knew the answer.

"Hell yeah."

.

For all Ghost's gentle spirit and Steve's self-doubt, they were still just boys at heart, and the thrill of removing each item of clothing increased and increased until they staggered to the floor, nothing left on but Ghost's sandals and Steve's open shirt. Steve swallowed as Ghost knelt over him, skin cool from the night air, and felt a pang of nausea hit his stomach. He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve -

"I'm not Ann," Ghost whispered in Steve's ear, slender fingers trailing down the dark-haired boy's chest. Ghost knew it was what Steve wanted to hear, terrible as it was to dismiss her so, but he _got_ Steve and he _wanted_ him. He waited for a moment as Steve's hands massaged their way down his abdomen, waited for a "No", a "Stop", but none came, and as one hand reached for him he reached back, linking them, sharing their movements and sharing Steve's knowledge of just where, just _how_ to touch.

.

It was frightening. It was glorious. It was every little dark, warm, wet memory from the shadows of Ghost's dreams wrapped into firm and knowing touches, and Ghost's arm ached from the movements that he had rarely indulged in before. His thoughts were spinning as he rested his forehead against Steve's, feeling Steve's mind as crimson and filled with want as his own, desires and needs spiralling until they were both dizzy. And the wisps had been leaving, smug and giggling, and he did not care where they went or what trees they were guarding at this moment in time, because the wooden floor seemed to soak into his knees as he moved against Steve and the world was _breathtaking_.

Steve had always thought it a little gross how guys had sex, but the feel of Ghost shifting against him made him aware of its appeal, and he wondered how it would feel to be inside the pale boy. Something occurred to him as he reached one hand behind Ghost, tracing fingers down the small of his lover's back. "Have you ever done this before, man?"

"In a way," came the cryptic response, made more human by the soft panting sounds Ghost could not repress. "I dreamt, sometimes -"

"You still have your cherry?"

Ghost frowned, then paled even further - Steve wondered for a moment how that was humanly possible - as a finger pressed firmly against his entrance. "I, I - yes," the last word came as a whisper, and Steve nuzzled Ghost's cheek comfortingly with his nose.

"I won't take it here," he decided aloud, ignoring the fact that part of him knew he had no right to take it at all, before gulping a little too loud when Ghost relaxed and his finger slid in. Christ, if Ghost was that tight and hot around one finger -

Ghost made a strangled cry that managed to be a little more respectable than a whimper before hooking both arms around Steve's neck, leaving his friend's erection painfully hard and ignored as his own orgasm took him. "I love you," He sobbed against Steve's shoulder as he came, wet and hot and deliciously messy, and Steve decided now was not the time to make jokes about his friend - _lover_ \- being a big girl's blouse, even if he was a little disgruntled about his abandoned erection. Christ, Jesus Christ in heaven above, Ghost was _beautiful_ out of control. He eased his finger out, quietly amused by its slight numbness, using the now freed hand to finish himself off while Ghost shivered against his chest, too exhausted to complain that Steve wasn't too discrete with his orgasm either.

.

They had been still a while, the wisps long gone and most of the candles burnt out, when Steve finally stirred. Ghost hadn't wanted to move; between Steve's heartbeat and his own satiation, he never wanted to move again. Steve knew enough to know it certainly wasn't a time to start chatting away, because if there was anyone on earth who got quiet time, it was Ghost. Instead, he simply shifted to ease the numbness of lying on a hard floor, and gently nudged Ghost's head so it was resting more comfortably on his chest rather than digging into his breastbone. It was odd, really, how he didn't want to do anything for once. Only Ghost could make you feel like you'd been enlightened or something; settled and warm and calm and not _wanting_.

Jesus. Ghost was a virgin. It made sense, really - it fitted the whole image - but it wasn't something Steve had quite been prepared for. If Ghost was a virgin, he'd probably never done anything like this before either, and it was a weird thought. He didn't want to make Ghost change, because even if losing his virginity had been just another tick on Steve's list of things to do before he was thirty, he knew it would really mean something to Ghost. Then there was the fact that men in Ghost's family didn't really have much of a role to play, and he didn't have the possibility of knocking Ghost up to add to reasons to stay with his lover. He didn't want to ever leave Ghost, ever, but Christ, he didn't have much of a good record so far, and if he _ever_ hurt Ghost...

Ghost placed a kiss lightly on his breastbone before leaning up. "Steve?"

"Mmhm?"

"Don't worry." He took one of Steve's hands, raised it to his lips and kissed it. "I'll make sure we're fine."

And Steve wasn't sure why, but he believed him.

.

The End


End file.
